Lorelai McCarty
by ochalke5
Summary: What would you do if you had a spouse out there that you didn't know about? That is Emmett Cullen's problem. He got married in his human days and now his wife is going to Forks to visit an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

My disclaimer is on my profile. Please send me your feed back.

Chapter One.

"Tyler, I'm going on a trip." I said. I was fed up with him. I needed to get away. "You just want to leave me." He said. I was annoyed, "I'd have to be with you in order to do that." I said I grabbed my bag and headed to the airport. I wasn't sure where I'd go. Maybe up to Washington, I needed to be out of the hectic-ness of New York. I needed some quiet. I got a cab to the airport.

I landed in Port Angeles. I use to have a friend who lived in these parts; maybe I'd drop in for a visit. He had a coven of vampires with him it was only three of them when I was here. Carlisle showed me that I didn't have to take lives to stain myself. I drank animals' blood. It was dark so I decided I would run. I ran to Forks. It was almost dawn when I got there. It was cloudy so I would wonder the streets. I wasn't sure I should just go over there. I was debating calling him. I did.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Carlisle, I was in the Washington area and wondering if I could for a visit?" I asked.

"Of course. See you soon." He said. I chuckled and hung up the phone. I followed their scent to a lovely house in the woods. I saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme his wife, and three I didn't know.

"Hello, Lorelai." Carlisle smiled. I hugged him and the other two I knew. "It's good to see you…" I said.

"You know, you're more than welcome to join our coven…" Carlisle said. I smiled, "That's sweet but I'm trying to find someone." I said. He nodded Edward stared at me no doubt reading my mind. I was thinking about the grass. He smiled.

"This is Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie… They are newer members." He smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Who's here?" Asked a voice from the house. Someone came running out.

"Are you the stripper I order?" He asked. Carlisle and Esme looked shocked, Rosalie smacked him and the other three laughed. I started at the man. I knew his face. The smile dropped of his once he saw me.

"Lorelai…?" He asked.

"Well, well… Hello Emmett, it's been awhile." I said. he looked at me. "How…?" He asked.

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She's…" Edward started, "I'd better take this." Emmett said.

"She's my wife." He said. I started at him. He looked even more amazing. The blonde girl's smile disappeared.

"Wow…" Jasper let out a low whistle.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good, you?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you want to explain, how you're alive?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, after you left for you trip, I heard you'd disappeared, I figured you were pulling a prank on me… but you weren't I went looking for you but I couldn't really do much because I was pregnant. That's right Emmett, you're a father. She's a beautiful girl." I said.

"What's her name?" he asked. "Lorelai Jane McCarty. She's got your curls and my blue eyes… she's beautiful…" I said. he smiled. "Where is she?" He asked. I nodded, "She I left her with your parents because mine hated the idea of us… so your mom looked after her. I decided I was going to find you… that's when I was bitten. I stayed in New York and I ran into her… I told her I was her mother… and that's all she knows… She grew up and got married, she invited me. I've been apart of her life sort of… and we're grandparents… we have a boy and a girl. They're great…" I said. He came over and hugged me. He kissed me. I never thought that would happen.

"This is Alice and Jasper…" He was introducing me to the couples, I wondered if he was with the blonde.

"Sort of." Edward said. the smile fell from my face but I quickly replaced it.

"That's Edward… and that's Rose." He said. it wasn't too late so, maybe he hadn't moved on yet.

"Stay won't you?" Asked the pixie like girl.

"I don't want to put you out." I said. "You'll stay." Emmett said. i nodded. He hooked his arm around my waist and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"_To steal from a brother or a sister is evil. To not steal from the institutions that are the pillars of the Pig Empire is equally immoral." – Abbie Hoffman. _

**I also want to thank, akupara.**

**Chapter Two.**

I wasn't sure if I should stay. I mean I didn't want to just intrude on them. But having Emmett look at me like that was enough reason to never move. They all had lives here and I had to think about how their lives are affected by this.

We were sitting in their living room while the boys watched some game on TV. Alice and Rosalie were on the computer making clothes or shopping… something like that. I sat there next to Emmett feeling like, something was missing. I suppose after all these years, it just isn't the same.

"Do you have pictures of our girl?" He asked quietly after a second. I dug around in my purse to find some. I handed them to Emmett. He flipped to our grandchildren. "What are their names?" He asked. "Peyton and Emmett." I smiled. He looked over at me, "Emmett?" he asked. I nodded. He handed the pictures around. Carlisle and Emse left for work.

"We've got school… Emmett you coming?" Alice asked focusing on something distant. "No sun." She added.

"Not today." He said. Everyone left and he and I were alone.

"School?" I asked quickly so we wouldn't have to talk about whatever he was planning to ask me. "Yeah, we go to school. So we can live here longer." He said. I nodded. "So… where have you been living?" He asked.

"Um New York for the most part… but I did do some traveling." I said. "What about you?" I asked. "Well, I was on that camping trip… when the bear mauled me. Rosalie found me and took me to Carlisle to change me over so I wouldn't die. So I've been with them ever since." He said.

"How long are you in town?" He finally asked. I shrugged, "A day or two." He stared off at the TV. "What?" I finally asked him.

"I know it will sound silly but I assumed you to stay longer than that… but I suppose, you've never liked to settle down somewhere." He said still not looking at me. I sighed. "Well, what do you want from me; I thought you've been dead all these years." I said slightly annoyed.

"I don't know you don't even seem happy to see me." He mumbled. "Emmett, of course I'm happy to see you! God, are you that thick? But I'm also not staying long… And you've got a great thing going here… this family that Carlisle's established. You fit here… and you're needed here…" I said. He finally looked at me. "What are you getting at?" He asked. I laughed, "Emmett, I don't understand why you're so upset when you've moved on." I finally said. He stared at me.

"Moved on to who?" He asked. I looked at him. "Rosalie, Emmett… and believe me, I didn't come here because of you… I didn't know you were here… and I don't expect you to still be pining for after all these years." I said.

"No, she and I aren't dating…" Emmett said. I shook my head, "It doesn't matter Em…" he looked away. "I'll be leaving again soon…." I said. He'd looked upset.

**Hit or miss?**

**Okay, I know this chapter was a short one and I'm sorry.**

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to dictate this chapter to babyface123. **

"_When decorum is repression, the only dignity freemen have is to speak out." - Abbie Hoffman_

**Chapter Three.**

Emmett wouldn't talk to me, so I left the house. It was hard enough being around him but then, having to be around an upset him when you couldn't calm him down, or reason with him. He sat there with those big puppy dog eyes staring at the TV, I couldn't take it. And I didn't know what to say to him because; I don't know how I feel about this. It was that fight or flight responds and I flew.

I was wandering around outside. I wandered around the back yard. I headed down a trail towards a little river that ran threw their yard. I heard a car pull up. I wonder if school was over. In heard footsteps coming down near me, I thought about running, but I promised Emmett I'd say goodbye before I left so I waited.

"Lorelai?" asked a quiet voice. I waited.

"You okay?" Edward asked. He was standing next to me.

"Yeah, how's Emmett?" I asked. He stared out at the sun.

"He's not talking much…" He finally said. I nodded. I knew Edward could read minds so I wondered what he _heard_. "Are you going to leave him?" He whispered. I shrugged. "He's got a great thing going here I don't want to mess it up…" I said.

"If you mind me meddling, I think you should stay around for another day. He's just in shock." he said. I looked at him. He was staring out at the sun. We were sparkling. We wondered up to the house. I felt like something was happy… or like I was trying to be happy. Edward smiled. I wasn't the only one. We got inside.

"Jasper, stop making us happy… it's annoying." Edward said as we walked in the room. I stared at Jasper.

"Jasper has the power to change emotions." Edward explained. I nodded. Emmett looked at me and with huge eyes. It looked like he'd been shot. He left the house. I stared at where he was standing.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled and headed out the door. I ran after Emmett. We were at the end of the driveway.

"What's going on with you?" I asked. He stared out over my head. I reached up and gently pulled his face down.

"What's going on, Em?" I whispered. He sighed. "Nothing Lorelai, everything's fine." He snapped. I stared at him. "Emmett? What is going on with you?" I asked anger colored my voice.

"God, nothing's happening! Nothing's wrong with me! Why do you always have to push something that isn't there?" He shouted. I heard chattering inside the house.

"Emmett, knock it off! I'm sick of you making me feel like the bad guy for coming out here to see an old friend. Hell! I didn't know you were alive… you didn't even write me a letter saying you were alive!" I shouted the anger rising to my face.

"What? You really wanted me to write you? Saying what? I'm alive but you can't see me? You would've come to find me Lorelai! You know it!" he shouted. I shook my head. "Fine Emmett… that's just fine." I said darkly. I started walking away.

"You're just going to walk away?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so." I said.

"Well that's what you do best." He muttered. I stopped walked. I turned around.

"What do you want from me Emmett? I'm sick of jumping through hoops and waiting. And I don't want to put up with this… I'm old and I'm tired!" I shouted. "So I guess I'm walking away… but at least you know where I'll be." I said harshly.

"Lorelai, I couldn't have told you! I was unstable you couldn't have been near me! God I was trying to protect you!" he shouted. He was weak and desperate. Emmett was always tall. And he was, he was six foot three. But today he looked small.

"Emmett, I'm a big girl you can't protect everyone…" I shouted. I sighed, "Emmett… I think it's time I leave. I'll write you a letter when I get home..." I said.

"That's it?" He asked. He looked surprised. "Don't be so surprised Emmett, you couldn't expect me to stay forever… I tried but you just weren't in it…" I said. He wasn't sad anymore he was just angry. I walked over to him.

"Don't wait too long." I whispered as I gave him a hug. "For what?" He whispered. "To tell Rosalie that you love her." I whispered.

"What? I don't love her like that." He said. I shrugged. "Bye Emmett." I whispered. I went back into the house to get my bag.

"It was nice meeting you all but I should get back. Tell Carlisle I had to leave… Bye." I said quickly and hurried from the house. I ran as fast as I could. I was covered by nightfall so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran to somewhere else.

**Hit or miss? **

**Please review.**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Decode – Paramore **

**Roam – B52's **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story but that's because in science I got this great idea for a new story about Jasper Hale's life before he was a vampire. It's called 'The Golden Days' check it out. Also I'd like to dictate this chapter to anyone who reads my story because it's empowering to know people are adding my stories on their favorites. Please send me a review if you have any ideas for the story. I also need a name for both boy and girl; any gestations just send it to me in a review. **

"_Humor is a rubber sword - it allows you to make a point without drawing blood." – Mary Hirsch _

**Chapter Four.**

I headed up towards Alaska. I wasn't sure why I was going up here, but I figured, it'd be easier to stay away from everyone for awhile. I was emotional and irrational. I couldn't be trusted with my choices because apparently I hurt people. And I push people to do things. I'm a pusher and I've pushed Emmett away from me forever.

I got to Alaska and I didn't know anybody. I just checked into a hotel. My phone was ringing. That was strange; no one knew I was here.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Lorelai." It was Carlisle. How did he know I was here?

"Hi Carlisle… how'd you know I'm here?" I asked.

"Alice saw you head up towards Alaska… I was wondering why the sudden urge to leave?" He asked in his calm manner.

"It was time…" I lied smoothly.

"I see… will you be coming back soon?" He inquired.

"I do not know." I answered this honestly. It was silent.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you really call?"

"Emmett wanted me to see if you were okay." He finally admitted after a slight pause.

"Oh… I should go."

He said goodbye and I hung up. I grabbed my room key and some money and went out. I was wandering around the wild. I found this great place to sit. It was in this clearing of trees I laid in the snow staring up at the sky. The stars were out but I could not locate the moon. I stared up looking for the answer I hoped would be in the stars.

I have no idea how long I laid there before I heard something. It was day but it was dark. I sighed.

"Hello…" Said a voice. I froze. I sat up a little.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed. "I'm sitting here." I mumbled.

"Where have you been?"

"Tyler, I told you, I needed some time." I sighed.

"I felt bad about the fight we had." He said.

"Its fine, but I'd still like to be alone for awhile." I said. I don't know why he came I was pretty clear when I left that I was annoyed with him. Maybe he thought if he came he'd be the hero or something but that isn't it. When you tell someone you're mad at them… having them come doesn't help, for me it just bothers me. Maybe he thought he'd get lucky. That wouldn't happen. I felt weird now that I was still technically still married, I thought of things differently.

"What happened when you came out here?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, I told you I was visiting old friends." I said letting the annoyance color my tone.

"Well you take off with out saying much." He said. I shook my head.

"How does saying, I want to get away, I need to get away, not make things clear enough for you, Tyler? I wanted to be alone and I was until you showed up!" I snapped.

"You're always leaving…" He muttered.

"That's it!" I shouted. "You leave me alone!"

I was upset enough that Emmet was telling me that I always left but I didn't need this from Tyler either.

"I said I needed alone time. Damnit Tyler! I seriously need time to figure things out. You're future as a vampire is safe but your future as my friend, not so much." I said in a shaky voice. I ran. He didn't chase after me. I ran back towards the hotel. I was checking out and going to Washington and catching the next plane to New York.

I checked out and got on a plane I was heading to New York to go back on living my life. The plane ride seemed rather fast today. I caught a cab back to my apartment. I started looking for a new place to live. I found an apartment. I went to look at it. It was a perfect two bedroom two bathroom (not that I need them) apartment. I bought it on the spot. I hired some movers to come and haul my stuff out to the new house. Tyler came as I boxed the last of my stuff.

"What are you doing? Are we moving?" He asked as I moved at vampire speed to get this done before the movers came back for the rest.

"No, I'm moving you can live here but I'm going to live by myself. I've given this a lot of thought. I don't want to live with you anymore… I feel like it isn't working. We of course and still go hunting and hang out… but I feel like your more of a brother." I told him. I wasn't sure if this was a lie. There was a very good chance I was moving out because Emmett is still alive and I felt like I was cheating on him, even though we aren't really together anymore.

"What is this really about?" He asked.

"Tyler, I told you… I don't want a boyfriend and you're like a big brother and I don't want to lead you on." I said. I got the rest of my stuff done in time for the movers. They came back and took the last of my stuff.

"Wait… Lorelai… you aren't really going to leave are you?" He asked. I sighed, "Yes Tyler, I told you… we just… we don't work anymore. It's too much work. But we should definitely be friends. I'll call when I have the house set up for you too see it." I said and gave him a hug and left.

I got to my empty box filled apartment and decided to pain the white walls. I bought pain and got started. It was early morning when I finished. I started setting up my house. Keeping my hands and mind busy.

It had been a busy few weeks repainting and readjusting in my new house. I felt strangely lonely.

**Hit or miss?**

**Please review!**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Kindly Unspoken – Kate Voegele**

**Hallelujah - Kate Voegele**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I know it's been awhile since I've last updated but I've got some ideas I'm hoping to get to paper soon.

"_I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it." – Voltaire _

**Chapter Five**

Months had past and I still felt strangely empty. I suppose now reflecting back on it finding out Emmett was alive and leaving Tyler all in the same week was a lot to do. Tyler of course has called but I've smoothly blown him off. I stayed in my new house painting and repainting the interior. I couldn't stand to leave things the way I had them. I'd repaint them a week after painting. I was always trying to keep busy, with my hands and my mind.

Weeks had gone by I hadn't heard from Tyler. I started to worry. I grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hey Tyler, it's Lorelai I hadn't heard from you in awhile and I was worried. Call me back when you get this… I'll be up late." I muttered and hung up the phone. I tossed the phone on the couch. I started to fidget in my seat. I started pacing around my house. I wasn't sure but something was off. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, I got your message." It was Tyler I smiled.

"Yeah…? How have you been?" I asked. I felt extremely lonely.

"I'm good… and you?" He asked more carefully, I'd been much different after my return home.

"Um, fine." I said slowly. He sighed. "Lorelai, when are you going to tell me what happened out there?" He asked.

"I'm not ready yet." I said, he knew me well.

"I'm worried… and now that you moved out I can't look out for you as much… I know you quit your job…" He said. I sighed.

"I've got more than enough money and if I need to I can easily get a job." I said, hoping we'd switch topics.

"That's not an accuse. You shouldn't cut yourself off from the outside world." He said.

"I feel like your running from something… running scared, you don't run scared." He said. I swallowed hard.

"What do you want from me? I'm trying." I said.

"You know that quote from John Donne?"He asked.

"I can't say I do." I admitted after racking my brains. There was a slight pause on his end.

"Well, it goes like this, _Any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in Mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee_." He said. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I said with a biting edge to my words.

"No your not… you're dying… your personality is slowing fading out of you…" He said.

"Tyler… I just called to make sure you were alright…" I said. "I'll talk to you again soon." I muttered quickly hung up the phone. He called back but I didn't answer.

I'm not going to run from my problems. I needed to talk to Emmett and I know I ran last time but maybe I'd go back. I'd give it a few days to form completely. I sat there on my couch lost in thought.

I started to paint the walls. I heard someone banging on my door. I walked over there.

"Who is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"It's Alice Cullen." Said a voice that sounded like bells. I opened the door.

"Hi… would you like to come in?" I asked. She walked in to the living room. I stared at her.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here… well, I'm looking for Emmett but then I got a call saying he was home but since I was already at the airport I decided to come out and visit." She said. She turned around and had a defiant look in her eyes. I waited

"I want you to come back with me… Emmett was in shock and I'm sure you know he needs time to think. You left before he had the chance. I was wondering if you could come back to talk to him… you don't have to stay or anything… but I feel like you should come back and talk to him. You don't need to come now… here's a ticket it's good until the end of _next_ month. Use it or not… it's your choice." She said. I stared at her and then she left. I stared at the ticket she left in my hand. I sighed. It was morning now and my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi mom… it's Lorelai… do you want to meet up for lunch?" She asked. I smiled, "I'd love to." We picked a place and I grabbed some money and left the house. I got down there and saw her sitting at a table at in a coffee house.

"Hi." I smiled. She smiled back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm really good. The kids are good too… although Emmett won't listen to me or his father…" she said.

"That's like his grandpa." I muttered. I never really mentioned her dad before.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Well, he's nice and caring… he's very much like the protector… always looking out for everyone. But he hates to be wrong and he'll got to great lengths to be right." I said.

"Lorelai, I just recently found out your father was alive. He went on a camping trip and disappeared. I went looking for him but I couldn't find him. So after I had you I left again only this time… I couldn't return as you know… anyways… as it turns out he's been alive all this time… I think I might go visit him." I said.

"Wow… will I get to meet him?" She asked.

"We'll see… I'm not sure how it's going to go with us meeting up… but of course I'll give him your information so he can write or call you… or visit…" I said.

"Thank you." She said. I sighed.

"Tyler called you didn't he?" I asked.

"No…" Lie. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I confess, he did but I was going to sooner or later…" She muttered.

"Lorelai… I'm fine…" I said. She nodded we finished our coffee and she had to go back to work.

"I'll write soon." I promised as I headed back to my apartment. I was debating whether or not I should fly out there. I finally decided I'd go. I grabbed a small bag and headed out to the airport. I boarded my plane and we took off. The ride was nerve racking, knowing I was going to see Emmett made me extremely nervous. It seemed like the plane would never land. I sighed.

I got off the plane and headed out of the airport. I saw Alice waiting by a sliver car for me. I smiled.

"I knew you'd come." She gushed. I weakly smiled.

"Does he know?" I asked. She shook her head. We got in the car.

"Don't worry… I'll be happy to see you." She said. I sighed.

"I'm not worried about that." I said.

"Then what?" She inquired.

"I'm worried about his affections for me…changing." I admitted. She didn't say anything. The rest of the ride went quickly. We pulled up the house.

"You ready?" Alice asked. I sighed, "I guess so." I muttered. I got out of the car and we headed up to the house.

I could feel the mistake I was about to make. I was nervous about seeing Emmett. I was having second thoughts. I just wanted to got back to New York and work on painting my house. I guess when you're facing your fears you realize what really scared you. And I'm scared that Emmett will reject me after all these years, he won't take me back. Which I can't do anything about, but at the same time I just want to yell at him for not finding me or giving me something to know he was healthy. I sighed. I couldn't believe I was about to walk in there and talk to him. I held my breath as I walked in the door.

**Hit or Miss?**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile… but I've started too many stories not enough me… so I've decided that I'm going to work on one story at a time. Right now I'm working on a story called, Graduation and it's about Bella and she never meets Edward. He goes to school with her but they never meet. So, Bella's senior year Charlie is put in jail for something he didn't do. Renee disappears. And Bella's world starts to fall apart. She's still friends with Jacob and the Pack. She was named valedictorian of her class. She ends up going to a party that the Cullens are throwing.**

**I don't want to give too much away, but I'm sorry about how I don't really update… things have been crazy… but I'll finish up this story and then work on the other ones… I'll post something when I know which story I'll move onto.**

**Thanks for reading!!! And I'm sorry I don't update too often.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Change is never easy, you fight to hold on, you fight to let go" – Unknown _

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I plan to finish this story before starting anything else. **

**Chapter Seven**

Alice and I walked through the door. The Cullens were sitting around watching TV. Emmett wasn't there. Neither were Esme or Carlisle. I held my breath.

"Alice… what did you do?" Jasper asked. We walked in. I slowly started panicking.

"Hello Lorelai… it's nice to see you again." Edward smiled. I sat next to him on the couch. Jasper and Alice were fighting about something.

"So, how'd Alice convince you to come back with her?" Edward asked.

"I'm not even sure myself." I muttered. I kept thinking about Emmett.

"He's off hunting he should be back tonight." Edward said. I sighed. Great so he wasn't here so he'd just get back and see me. It was getting dark. Jasper's phone was ringing. He answered. He quickly shut the phone with a click.

"Emmett should be back in fifteen minutes." He said. I froze.

"I'm going to get some fresh air quickly… clear my head…" I muttered. Edward could see, I had no plans I coming back. I raced out. I wandered the lonely streets of Forks. I saw teenagers hanging out. I saw what it was like to be human. I kept walking. The sun was coming up when I decided to head back to the Cullen's house. I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I smiled. I slowly made my way up the driveway. I saw the door open. Emmett and Jasper were racing each other. They were playfully wrestling. I saw everyone laughing and cheering. I couldn't stay here. I would just mess up this great thing Emmett had going. He needed to be around people who were going to help him. This was the last time I'd ever see him again. I felt sad. Edward's eyes met mind.

_Please don't tell Emmett I was here… I'm just going to leave… Alice was wrong he doesn't need me anymore. He's got you… you're his family._

Edward moved his eyes from side to side, as if he was shaking his head no.

_It's too late._

I felt extremely sad. It was overwhelming despair that washed threw me. I felt numb… like there was a giant hole that had opened up in my chest and was ripping me apart. Jasper stopped and stood perfectly still. Edward's eyes met with Jasper's.

"Jazz, what is it?" Alice asked worried. I too wanted to know if he was alright.

"I… I feel someone who's utterly unhappy and sad… and it isn't coming from any of us." He said. He looked around and saw me. I stared at him trying to get him to look away before Emmett saw me. But Emmett looked over. I ran.

"LORELAI!" Emmett called. I ran threw the shadows, running faster than I'd ever ran before. I didn't want to leave Emmett but I couldn't mess things up for him. I felt them closing in around me. I quickly stopped running. I saw all the Cullens.

"Lorelai…" Edward and Jasper looked at each other. I focused. I was focusing on making a glass box encase me so the Cullens couldn't reach me. Emmett came forward and I closed my eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Someone asked. I opened my eyes and saw the glass box appear around me. I rarely used my power. But I did when I needed to. My power was the power of mind. I could move things and make things appear with my mind… I could even make you think what I was thinking.

Emmett started pounding on the glass. I concentrated on keeping it from breaking under his massive fists.

"Lorelai… what's going on?" He asked. I looked at him with big eyes.

"Emmett…" Edward started. "You should let her go." Jasper finished.

"No… She doesn't get to leave _again_." Emmett said. I sighed. My eyes dilated.

_Emmett you don't need me._ I filled my thoughts in his head.

"What's going on?" Emmett shouted.

"She's using her power to fill her thoughts in your head… I've never seen anything like her power in all my years." Edward said. I focused on going back to the Cullen's house.

"Lorelai…" Edward started. I disappeared. I opened my eyes and was back at their house. I sat there for a minute. I heard them coming. I ran down the river.

"Alice, can you see where she went?" Emmett asked. I sighed. I shouldn't have come back.

"No." Alice said.

"Edward can you hear her thoughts?" He tired again.

"No." Edward said after a minute. That wasn't true; he knew I was down here.

_Thank you Edward._

"Em, we'll be inside." Carlisle said. Everyone went inside.

"Emmett, can I have a word quickly?" Esme asked.

"I know this is hard for you. But… maybe she's only trying to help you… maybe she doesn't think she's good enough for you… you've got to think that maybe she's scared that you don't love her anymore… Ah…" Esme said. "…Maybe you should think about this… write her a letter or something." She said. I heard the door close. I sat down by the river. I sat there thinking that maybe Emmett would hook up with the blonde girl and he'd forget about and he'd have the life I always wanted for him.

"Lorelai?"

I didn't say anything. He sat down next to me.

"Um… you're _power_ is pretty cool." He said. I glanced at him.

"Thanks Em." I muttered. I locked eyes with the sun.

"You came back." He said.

"Yes… but then I left when I found out you weren't home… I came back and I saw you guys and you were a real family… and I couldn't and didn't want to mess that up. So I was going to run but then Edward heard my thoughts and I don 't know why Jasper looked at me…" I admitted.

"He can feel emotions… control them… taste them… but your emotions had to be pretty strong for him to stop…" he said. I shook my head.

"Why won't you tell me?" He whispered. I sighed, "I can't hurt you anymore." I whispered.

"Please?" He whispered and then I looked up into his topaz eyes.

"I had a strong overwhelming wash of despair… and I was numb… I was sad and I knew I would be alone. I saw you with Carlisle's family and you belonged… I don't belong and you need them and they need you Em…" I whispered as I fought back the tears.

"No… Lorelai… you're important to me… they know that…" He said. I couldn't help it the tears streamed down my face. I locked my gaze with the sun.

"Emmett… You're better off without me… I can't commit to a pair of shoes for more than a week… how am I going to be with you?" I whispered.

"Lorelai… have you forgotten… that's why I'm in love with you? Your craziness and your personality is exactly what I need… you're what I need." He said. My tears blurred my vision.

"Emmett…" My voice was thick. I shook my head. "Em, I love you…" My voice cracked. "But I'm no good for anybody anymore… I'm a mess." I whispered.

"You're _my_ mess… _I_ can help you… _please_… I don't want to walk back to my house _alone_." He said.

"Emmett, please don't… I can't…" I started. He looked annoyed. He put his hands on both sides of my face. His lips came crushing down upon mine. His kiss had such passion and urgency. If I was human my heart would have been pounding. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands slide down my back and to my waist. He pulled me closer to him. Our lips moved together… I never remember him kissing me like this. I finally pulled away gasping for air.

"Emmett…" I gasped. He just smiled as his chest was rising and falling just as madly as mine.

"You can't tell me that didn't mean anything…" He said. I was still trying to breathe normally.

"Emmett… I never said that I didn't love you…" I gasped. "It's… just that I'm no good for you…" I said. He was upset. He punched the giant rock next to me. Shards of the rock flew everywhere. I flinched.

"Damnit Lorelai! When will you realize you are what I want? You are what I need! When are you going to see that?" he shouted. I just sat there. I'd never seen him so mad or upset. It actually terrified me.

"Emmett!" Jasper shouted. He and Edward grabbed Emmett.

"What the hell's going on?" Jasper asked. I just stared still frozen with fear. Edward and Jasper had Emmett's arms behind is back. He was shouting and cursing.

"God! Just get me go!" He shouted. I just stared at them.

"He didn't hurt me." I whispered. Everyone stopped.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"But… you were terrified and all the shouting…" He muttered. They let Emmett go.

"Emmett wouldn't hurt me… He's… just upset… I guess." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked and I ran. Nobody followed me. I put my thoughts in Emmett's head.

_Em, I'm not mad at you… I just need to think._

I kept running. I was sitting in some wild meadow. The sun was set. It was dark now. I decided to head back towards the house. I stopped just on the edge of their land.

"…Emmett, what happened? You've got to tell us! She's been gone for almost four hours." Alice said. Alice, Jasper and Edward were outside with Emmett. He was sitting in the grass with his back to the house.

"Em…" Alice whispered. Emmett's head went into his hands.

"She was telling me she wasn't good for me… that I had a great thing going here and she didn't want to mess it up… and I told her that I needed her… that she was my life… She didn't believe me." His voice was raw.

"Emmett," Alice started. "She's completely nervous… maybe you guys should go somewhere and talk…" Jasper finished.

"Go to the Cabin…" Edward said.

"Lorelai's not even here guys…" Emmett mumbled.

"You sure?" Edward asked. I sighed. I stepped out of the woods and into the back yard.

"Where's this cabin?" I muttered. Emmett looked up. I tried to smile for him. He got up and made his way over to me.

"Your head cleared now?" he whispered.

"No." I smiled. We walked off back into the woods. We got there and he unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Cozy." I muttered.

"Want to sit?" He asked. I nodded we sat down. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me nothing bad would ever happen again. I didn't care at this point I just wanted to be with him. I've always wanted him to take me back and I finally have it and I'm almost pushing him away.

"Lorelai… I love you. I always have loved you… I'm not going anywhere so if you need a few weeks or a few years… you can have it… we've got all the time in the world… and I'll give it to you… I'll give you anything you want… you know that…" He whispered with big eyes. I looked at his chest.

"Em…" I whispered. He grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you Emmett. And I don't need to wait any longer… I'm here and I always will be." I promised. He kissed the top of my head.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words Lor…" He whispered. I curled up against his chest.

"Nothing's changed has it?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Everything's changed… but yet nothing's changed." I said. He laughed.

"So…" he smiled. I looked up at him but he leaned down his lips were resting on top on mine.

"I love you." He said. I smiled. "I love you Emmett McCarty." I breathed as his lips came crushing down on mine.

Emmett and I had spent the night talking about what we've been doing with our lives since we parted. We were getting to know each other again. I was in an utter bliss. My Emmett right here in my reach. I wasn't going to take him for grant it. I loved him and I wanted to spend every moment together.

"Emmett…?" I asked. He was in the middle of a sentence.

"What is it?" He asked slightly worried.

"Promise me something…" I said I looked up into his beautiful face. And put my hand on the side of his face.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered. I started to cry.

"Oh babe I won't ever leave you again." He promised. He looked like he was in pain. He pulled me in for a hug. I breathed in his scent. Having Emmett hold me again made my memories look so weak. I just wanted him to never let go. All the pain and loneliness was gone. The hole in my chest was finally filled with love. I had a family.

**Hit or miss?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I usually put a quote up that has to do with the story but I have this one and I just wanted to share it… um… I don't want to offend anyone, so if it upsets you I'm sorry now.**

"_First they put away the dealers, then they put away the prostitutes, they shooed away the bums, beat and bashed the queers. Turned away asylum seekers, fed us suspicions and fears. We didn't raise our voice, we didn't make a fuss. It's funny, there was no one left to notice, when they came for us." – Victor Jara. _

**A little information on Victor Jara – He was this musician who fought in justice with his songs, and when they broke his hands, and when they taunted him, He just sang even louder. They would be the Chile Government men. They didn't like his songs so they punished him. They ended up killing him after four days of torture. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight. **

_I woke up early to make Emmett his favorite breakfast. I was quietly sneaking around the house trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake. I was pulling out all the stops this morning. Emmett deserved it. He'd been threw a lot and I couldn't help him really at all but I could do small things. I was making French toast bacon and sausages. I'd gotten a tray and put his food and milk on the tray. And quietly headed towards our room. I opened the door and he'd just woken up._

"_I wake up and you're gone? I don't know how I feel about that…." He smiled. I set the tray down next to him._

"_I woke up early and cooked." I smiled as I sat next to him on the bed. _

"_You cooked?" he asked._

"_It's safe to eat! One time…" I muttered not forgetting that day._

"_Relax… it'll be fine." He smiled. We ate and laughed. Everything was perfect._

"Lorelai…" Emmett called. I shook my head.

"Day dreaming?" he asked. Day dreaming was like our sleep… only I was reliving my past in memories.

"Um… yeah… sorry." I stammered. He smiled and grabbed my arm and we headed back to the house. We got there and there was shouting. I gulped.

"Em…" I whispered. We got in there and the Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were fighting. Alice was standing behind Jasper.

"What's going on?" Emmett's voice boomed. Everyone turned to stare at us. I could feel the tension.

"Rose is being difficult." Jasper snarled. I wondered if I could just put random thoughts in their heads long enough for them to calm down. Edward glanced at me.

_You're all fighting about me aren't you?_

He looked down. I looked down myself. Jasper and Rose went back to their fighting.

Edward looked at me. I nodded. I concentrated.

_I like ponies. I want to eat pudding. I like flowers… _I continued this endless banter. Which gave Edward more than enough time to grab Rosalie and leave the room. I stopped.

"What was that for?" Jasper growled at me. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Families work out their problems with out ripping each other's heads off." I said coldly. He stared at me.

"What family?" He laughed hardly. "We aren't a family. We never will be a family." He said. I didn't say anything I just stared at him.

"That's touching… You're all such caring people. I'm really glad that you've all found each other." I said harshly.

"You don't know anything." He laughed. "I've been through more than you can imagine." He spit the words at me. I stared at him.

"Well that's funny." I muttered. I wanted to show him the hell I'd been threw. I wanted to make him see that my life hasn't been good.

"Lorelai…" Alice and Emmett said together. I could feel the power pulse threw me.

"Lor… you're eyes are dilating." Emmett whispered. I just stared at Jasper.

"You want to know what I've been threw Jasper? You want to see it first hand?" I asked darkly.

"It'll be like watching a movie." He said. I made my thoughts his before he could say anything. I didn't hear the rest of the people in the room.

"_You've got to let me in! I'm family!" I shouted over the noise of the ER. _

"_I'm sorry but nobody's allowed in." The nurse said. I stood there as they closed the door. I started shaking. I couldn't stop. My whole body, just shaking. I walked into the waiting room and sat there. It felt like hours but it could've only been minutes when they walked out._

"_I'm sorry Miss… We did everything we could. He's gone." The doctor said. I started at him._

"_What did you do to him?" I shouted. I was fourteen years old. And I was alone. My only family just died. _

"_What did you do or rather what didn't you do to save my father's life? You're not a doctor you're a killer! He's gone because you _couldn't_ save him." I fell back into my seat as the realization of my words hit me._

"_You took my only family! I hope you're happy!" I shouted as I pointed a shaky finger at him._

"_Miss… I…" His eyes started to twinkle with tears._

"_Save it. I don't care…" I cried and walked out. My mom was around but she did drugs. Ever since my dad got sick, she started. My sister was the biggest gang leader's girlfriend who was almost always in jail. My dad was the only sane one in the family beside me. I walked home and it was almost five in the morning._

"_Lorelai! Is that you?" My mother barked._

"_Yes mom… I was at the hospital with dad…" I said. I wiped away my tears so she couldn't yell at me._

"_Well, where is she?" She asked. She was sober. "He died the doctors couldn't save him." I whispered. She didn't take that very well. She started shouting and throwing things around the house. Then she decided she ought to smack me around a little. I fell into broken glass and I cut my arm open._

"_Lorelai… I'm sorry!" She gasped. _

"_I know mom… I'm going to go for a walk." I said quickly. I ran out of the house just before the tears fell on my cheeks. I ran to the old abandoned house on the bluffs. It was my hide away. I went there to get away from everyone. I went there to cry. I was sitting out in the yard and someone came up behind me._

"_Excuse me… are you alright?" Asked a voice. I turned around. I started up at this boy who looked like an angel but he looked, scared and lonely. I wiped my tears away._

"_I'm fine." I said as I cleared my throat. He sat down._

"_You don't look fine." He said. I glanced at him._

"_Are you new here?" I asked. I hadn't seen him around a lot before._

"_Um… yes…" He said. "I'm a freshman." He said._

"_I'll see you in class." I said and walked away. I got back to the house and the phone was ringing. I answered. No shocker there my sister was in jail. My mom was pasted out on the couch. This was my life. Emmett and I ended up hanging out. He kept me floating._

I had one other memory I wanted to show him before I released him.

_I had a long day at school. I hurried home with my bag full of homework. My mom was sober._

"_Hi mom." I said when I saw her._

"_What's this?" She asked. She'd been holding up my notebook. I swallowed hard. I'd written things in that notebook… it was a story of sorts._

"_Um… it's my notebook mom…" I said. She looked at me._

"_This notebook? Why would you write such awful things?" She shouted. She screamed and cursed. She threw me down against the title. I hated it when she was sober, she was abusive. I didn't try to get away because that only made her more mad. I waited until she was done beating me. But this one didn't end._

"_Mom stop!" I finally said._

"_Mom stop?" She asked with a hard edge to her voice. She walked over to the counter where there was a knife laying on the counter. _

"_Well I'll stop you." She said she grabbed the knife and jabbed it into my chest. I screamed out in agony. I gasped. I fought to get away from her. I ran as fast as I could to the house on the bluffs. If I was going to die which I was, I was doing to do it at the bluffs the house I loved. I fell over in the grass when I heard my name._

"_Lorelai!" Shouted a voice. They came over and I didn't move. They rolled me over and I was bleeding and I was a mess._

"_Lorelai… I'm going to get your help." It was Emmett. I awoke in the hospital later. I ended up living at the house on the bluffs. I never saw my mom or my sister. I cut myself off from them because I couldn't stand to go near them. _

I pulled out of Jasper's mind. He was no longer mad… he was sad. It was in his eyes. Edward and Rosalie where back. Everyone just stared. I fell over. Emmett caught me.

"Lorelai… what happened?" he asked. He set me down on the couch next to Jasper.

"I had no idea…" He whispered with big eyes. I looked at him.

"I don't want anyone to know." I whispered.

"Know what?" Alice asked. Edward just stared as Jasper I'm sure was reliving my painful memories.

"Wow…" Edward let out a low whistle.

"You showed him your childhood." It wasn't a question. I looked at Emmett's feet. He grabbed my hand.

"Lorelai's childhood was unpleasant. It was horrible." Emmett said. He started shaking.

"Emmett relax…" I said. Edward gasped.

"She stabbed you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Who?" Rose and Alice said. Rose no longer looked upset.

"Well, when I was fourteen my father died of cancer. He was the only sane one in my family besides me. When my dad found out he was sick my mom started doing drugs. My sister started to hang out with gangs. I paid the bills did the shopping and when to school. My mom was sober the night I came home and told her that dad had died. She didn't like that very much so she started hitting me. It only happened when she was sober which wasn't too often so I just waited until she was done and then I'd run to the house on the bluffs. My hide away. It's where I met Emmett. Things were fine. My sister wasn't in too much trouble and my mom was behaving. But I come home from school one day and she's sober and found my notebook. It just had stuff jotted down in it. But she didn't like what was in there. So she was beating me and shouting and cursing. It was bad. I finally told her to stop. And she said…" I shivered. Even though I was in their living room I was years back. "Well, I'll stop you. And she stabbed me with a kitchen knife." I down my shirt a little and you could see the scar. "After that I ran away. I knew I was going to die… or that's what I thought… so I wanted to die at the bluffs it had been my dream… and Emmett found me and saved my life." I whispered staring off at the floor.

No one spoke they just sat there taking in what I had said.

"I don't remember my human life." Alice said. I looked at her.

"My husband to be rapped me and left me in the street to die." Rosalie said.

"I don't remember much of my human days." Edward admitted.

"My friends died next to me in war." Jasper said.

"I never new my birth parents." Emmett said. We just sat around.

"Let's do something fun… and not depressing." I said. Emmett laughed.

"Let's swim…" Jasper said. I glanced at him. "I don't have a suit… oh darn… I'll just sit this one out." I said not really wanting to admit why else I didn't want to swim.

"Lorelai we've got suits you can borrow." Rose said. I smiled. "Alright." I said. I couldn't tell them why I didn't want to swim because even Emmett didn't know. We ran upstairs to change. Someone turned on the radio. I was the last one down stairs.

"Um… guys this thing is tiny…" I said. I walked down the stairs and Emmett just stared. I looked down. I would've been blushing if I could. We made it to the back door when I new this song.

"Oh man! Emmett you still have this song?" I smiled. I laughed.

"Lorelai come dance!" Rose and Alice pulled me off into the grass we danced. This was this Spanish song Emmett insisted we play at the wedding.

"Em, come dance!" I laughed. He joined in.

"I can't believe you remember this!" He laughed. Edward and Jasper joined in.

"What's this song from?" Alice asked.

"Our wedding." I laughed. Carlisle and Esme walked out in suits as well.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle laughed while Esme ran over and danced with us.

"Carlisle, join us!" She laughed he ran over and we were all dancing. We must have looked hysterical. It was the best. The song finally ended and we were all just laughing. Emmett put his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my. Esme laughed.

"Where'd you get this CD from?" She asked.

"Um… I just found it." Alice smiled.

"You like this song?" Carlisle joked. I was confused.

"This is the song Carlisle and Esme played at their wedding." Emmett smiled. Jasper and Alice were holding hands. Even Rose and Edward had their arms linked.

"Let's swim!" Emmett boomed. We walked over there. Alice and Jasper jumped in. Emmett followed. Soon I was the last one in.

"You coming in?" Emmett cocked an eyebrow. I nodded. I jumped in. I hurried to reach the surface.

"You do swim right?" Emmett asked.

"Sometimes." I qualified.

"What's going on?" He asked. We weren't near his family but they could still hear.

"It'll upset you." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Well, my mom… before you came along. Had gotten upset with me and filled the tub with water and tried to drown me… I don't really like swimming." I whispered as I looked at his perfectly sculpted chest. His family stopped talking.

"Do you not want to swim?" He asked. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"No… no… swimming's fine… I just don't want my head to go under." I whispered really quietly. His family started talking again. We got back over there and we hung out. Esme came over by me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're apart of our family." She whispered. I smiled. "Thanks." It made me realize. Lorelai I'd have to go back. We finished swimming and went inside. We got cleaned up and Emmett leant me some sweats.

"Em, I've got to go back to New York." I said. Jasper and Alice were playing video games and Edward and Rose watched as did Emmett and I.

"Why?" he asked.

"Um… well I should get back and see Lorelai…" I said. He looked sad. "What's with the face?" I asked. I laughed, "You didn't think I'd make you stay here did you?" I asked.

"Yes…" He mumbled. I shook my head. "She's been waiting to see you… I figured you just come with me…" I muttered. He smiled.

**

* * *

****Hit or miss?**

**I realized once I finished the story that the quote works in to the story. Again I'm sorry if the quote offended you. I didn't say it but I'm repeating only because it's got meaning. I just wanted to say that Davis Parker has been a great help in writing this. Without her it most likely wouldn't be out.**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Drift Away – Uncle Kracker**

**El Tiburon - Proyecto Uno (That's the Spanish song in the story as well)**


	9. Chapter 9

"_At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared, some are coming home, some tell lies to make it through the day, some are just now facing truth, some are evil men at war with good, and same are good struggling with evil. 6 Billion people, 6 Billion souls, and sometimes all you need, is 1." – Unknown._

**Chapter Nine**

We'd gotten off the plane and headed back to my apartment. I called Lorelai and asked if we could meet. I picked the place. We were meeting at the park. Emmett and I hurried over there. We got there and I saw Lorelai. She glanced over at me.

"Hey Lorelai." I said as I hugged her.

"Hey mom…" She said. She pulled out of the hug and stared at Emmett.

"Right-o. Lorelai this is your father Emmett." I said. They stared at each other and then they hugged I smiled.

"Hi Lorelai." Emmett said. He sounded so proud. We found a bench and they talked. They talked about everything. They talked about Lorelai's life, her kids, her husband, and her job. They talked about Emmett and what he did before he left and what he did after. He of course left out the word vampire in his stories. They finally stopped talking.

"Lorelai… I'm going to move with him… I'll be living in Forks Washington…" I said. She nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't stay here forever…" She seemed sad.

"We'll visit a lot." I said. She smiled.

"I've got to pick up the kids… you want to meet them?" She asked. Emmett smiled. "Of course." He said. We got into her car. I sat up front. Peyton looked so much older. She was eighteen.

"God, she's almost as old as I am." I muttered Emmett laughed. She got into the car with Emmett who looked so much like big Emmett.

"Em, Peyton, I'd like you to meet your grandpa." Lorelai said as the closed the door.

"How's it going?" He asked. They talked the whole ride home. I smiled. We were a strange family but a family none the less. It was finally dark.

"Lorelai… we'd better get going…" I said. She smiled. "We'll call." I promised.

"Bye mom." She said as I hugged her. She hugged Emmett and then said, "Love you guys." I swelled up with pride having her say those words.

"Love you too Lorelai." I said and we left.

"She a great kid Lor…" Emmett smiled as we walked back to my flat.

"So, are you sure you want to move?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Of course, I want to be with you… and I can still visit Lorelai and the kids… We can still visit them." I corrected myself. He smiled and put him arm around me as we walked. The city lights were glowing.

"It's been awhile since I've been in the city." He smiled and looked around.

"Did you go Jane's funeral?" He asked. Jane was his adoptive mother.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"And Sophie's." He added quietly. He nodded. Sophie was his sister. They were close.

"How'd she die?" He whispered.

"Em…" I started. I couldn't break the news to him. I didn't want to tell him the truth but I was such a rotten liar that I couldn't even lie to spare his feelings.

"Lorelai…" He whispered.

"She committed suicide." I said my voice was barely a whisper.

"Why?" he asked. We'd stopped walking. I shook my head.

"You do to know." He whispered.

"It was a year after you left." I said. He stiffened. "She died because I wasn't there?" He asked. I looked down.

"Em…" I whispered. I pulled him in for a hug. "It's not your fault. You didn't choose this life…"

"I know." He whispered.

"Come here." I said and I grabbed his arm and we ran. We raced to my old apartment which was in the middle of the city and we raced up the roof. We stood there and looked at the city.

"Wow." He whispered. We stood there staring out over the city. I felt distain from everything. Emmett put his arm around me as we stood there.

"Thank you." He whispered. I merely nodded.

"Let's go home." I whispered.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm working on a longer one. So I wanted to give you something incase the longer chapter doesn't come out today.**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Super Massive Black Hole**

**Time is Running out**

**Hysteria – [All by] Muse**


	10. Chapter 10

"_When we turn out the lights, it's all the same darkness." – Unknown _

**Chapter Ten**

We'd been back to the Cullen's for a few months. School had started and we all attended. It was weird to be back at school. I mean I was almost a hundred and twenty, and going to school seemed silly.

While we were gone Edward had found somebody. Rosalie decided she wanted to try out modeling so she left to go to L.A. She was having a great time. She came home some nights. I really liked being apart of this family.

"Edward, when do we get to meet you're new friend?" Alice teased.

"Yeah Eddie, we want to meet her." I smiled. We were sitting around the living room. It was a nice day so we couldn't go to school. Emmett held me in his arms as we sat around the TV.

"Um… I don't know." Edward said.

"Oh come on!" Alice said exasperated. "I already know you two are going to be friends… just get over it already!" Jasper put his hand on Alice's shoulder, as if the restrain her. She looked so small; I could never picture her actually hurting someone. Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Lorelai's thoughts." He laughed. I sighed.

"Thanks man." I muttered. They all looked at me.

"What were you thinking?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking that I couldn't picture Alice hurting anyone. So I thought it was strange you put your hand on her shoulder to keep her in check." I said. Everyone laughed. I sighed.

"I'm glad I amuse you all." I muttered. We hung out the rest of the day. Jasper and Emmett played video games. Edward and I read. And Alice was on her computer. I looked up.

"Emmett can you teach me to play?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Can I finish this game quickly?" He asked. I laughed it was… typical Emmett.

"Sure Em." I laughed. Alice looked up. "Jazz I want to play too." She smiled. The boys finished their game and showed Alice and I how to play. We hung out until it Carlisle came home.

"How was work?" Alice asked. He was quiet. I looked up at him.

"Um, not good. A local girl was in…" He muttered. Carlisle always cared for everyone.

"Who?" Edward asked. He seemed to almost already know.

"Bella was in." Carlisle said. We all stopped at stared.

"For what?" Edward asked.

"Well it was just to check out her arm but she fell so we took a cat scan." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle what did you find?" Edward asked.

"Um, a tumor." He said softly. I just stared at them.

"How bad?" Edward asked his eyes were closed.

"She's got until summer. Maybe." He said after a minute. Edward looked down.

"I was just getting to know her." Edward whispered. "Doesn't she want treatment?" He asked after a minute.

"She said she stopped responding so she was going to live her life best she could." Carlisle said.

"Does Charlie know?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Um… I don't know… maybe." Carlisle said.

"Did you ever think to change her?" I asked. Everyone stared at me.

"Why?" Edward sounded repulsed at the idea.

"Because, if you like her, and she likes you, then why don't you change her over so you can be together forever?" I asked. This only made Edward more upset.

"I'd never want to commend someone to our fate." He said. "I can't make Bella a monster." He said. I stared at him.

"So, you'll watch her die and you'll live out the rest of your days? You're going to run?" I asked. I couldn't believe that he wasn't going to stop this.

"That's an awful fate… to have cancer… and she's going threw this alone? And you won't even be there to see her go because you'll be hiding out? That's childish and stupid. If you love her go be with her." I said. I stood up. I couldn't believe none of them wanted to help this girl.

"Lorelai… we don't want to change someone unless they're dying." Carlisle said.

"She is dying. And none of you care. This little girl is dying. She does only a baby… you're going to let her die when she clearly wants to be with Edward, and you won't even give her the choice? That to me is selfish and cruel." I said. I walked to the porch. I sat down staring off into the star lit sky. I slammed the door with so much force it broke and flew into the house.

Bella knew we were vampires and yet Edward was willing to let her die so he could be in pain just to save her from our fate? We didn't have it that badly. Sure the days get long and living forever isn't always fun… but it's better than dying and never seeing the end of your house…

Someone sat down next to me.

"Edward's dead set against changing Bella." It was Jasper. "And Carlisle hates to do it unless your about to die. We all want Bella to live… but Edward thinks of us as monsters who kill… he'd never wish this on anyone, so he'd risk his own happiness to let her live the life she's suppose to have." Jasper said. I locked my eyes with the stars.

"He's a fool. He shouldn't choose her fate for her. I remember those years I thought Emmett was dead. I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have Lorelai with me. He'll need someone and I'm not sure who's going to be able to help him. He should give her the choice…" I whispered. I don't know how long we sat there.

"Carlisle?" I called. I got up and headed inside.

"Yes Lorelai…?" Carlisle was in the dining room working on something.

"Um… can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. He set down his papers and looked at me.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well… back in New York I was working in the cancer wing… Maybe I could take a look at Bella see if there's something we can do…" I said.

"Of course… but we couldn't let any of the staff see you because they think you're in high school." He said.

I went to work with Carlisle and we took x-rays of Bella. I was going to save her.

"Carlisle. We can fix this… I've done this surgery a million times. It's a simple out-patient operation. Just get me an O.R. where nobody can see me doing it and she'll be fine. I swear." I said.

He wasn't totally sure. I explained the procurer.

"If Bella's alright with it I'll plan a late surgery. I'm covering tonight so it'll be fine." He said. We headed off to see Bella.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"Lorelai… what are you doing here?" She asked. I closed the door.

"Well… I've been working in a hospital for years in the cancer wing. I don't know who your doctor was… but there's a simple out-patient operation…" I explained what I was going to do. "I've done this many a time. If you'll allow me Carlisle will book an O.R. for tonight and I'll operate. If you do not wish to have this surgery… I won't. It's your call." I told her. She thought for a long minute.

"Yes… I want to live… I don't want to die…" She whispered. I nodded.

"I'll tell Carlisle." I smiled. I hurried from the room. I told Carlisle to book the O.R. and that I'd come back later tonight and prep Bella for surgery. I was going home to break the news to everyone that Bella could be saved. School was out when I pulled up the long drive way.

"Where's Edward?" I said when I got into the house.

"Is Bella okay?" He asked as he raced down the stairs. Everyone waited.

"I'm going to do a simple out-patient operation on her tonight. You should come and see her before I take her in… She'd like that." I said. Edward hugged me.

"Thank you for saving her." He said. He made it sound like I was god. I wasn't.

"I know." He answered my thoughts.

I nodded. I walked over by Emmett. We all sat around and waited until Esme got back. She went down to visit Rosalie. She came back and we were about to leave. She came with us and we all visited her.

"Bella!" We all smiled and gushed over her. We sat there for hours talking to her until it was time I get her ready.

"Out… I've got to get her ready." I said. Everyone left. I got Bella ready for her surgery.

"You'll be fine… I promise nothing will happen to you." I whispered. I wheeled her out. Everyone was waiting. They all walked with us until Carlisle told them to go wait in the room above the O.R. We got scrubbed in. I smiled. Carlisle was about to put her to sleep when I smiled.

"Tonight's a great night to save lives." I said. Bella smiled and she was out. I'd cut into her brain and saw that the tumor had grown larger than we'd thought.

"Carlisle…" I said. I was well aware that everyone could hear me upstairs.

"What is it Lorelai?"

"It's the tumor… it's on her memories now."

"You can do it…" he said.

"It's never been this bad before…" I said.

"Lorelai, if you can't do this then we'll stop." He said.

"No, a promise is a promise no matter what size." I said.

"Alright." He said. I carefully removed the tumor from her brain.

"Done." I said. Carlisle smiled.

"Where am I?" I froze.

"Carlisle she can't be awake yet." The panic crept into my voice.

"Bella relax…" I said Carlisle put her back under.

"Watch her monitor now…" I ordered. My voice shook. I carefully closed up her head.

"She's good." He said. We wheeled her back to her room. Edward started asking me questions.

"What happened is she alright?" he asked.

"She woke up during surgery but she's fine… the tumors gone. She's resting but you guys can go in and wait for her. She'll be out for awhile. But you should know… rehabs going to be horrible. It's going to be hard. She'll be tired a lot but she should only be like that for two weeks but no longer than a month since we caught the tumor be for it spread over too much of her brain. But…" I said. I glanced back at Bella threw the little peep-hole in the door.

"You might have to be patient with her… Memory wise. The tumor was on a good part of her memory… so she might have forgotten things." I said.

"But she's healthy?" Edward asked.

"She's tumor free." I whispered.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Movies I recommend:**

**The haunting of Molly Hartley **

**Covenant **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Praise the youth and it will prosper" – Irish Proverb _

**I'd like to dictate this chapter to ****screaming bubbles****, who's been with me the whole story so far. Thank you. **

**Chapter Eleven **

We waited around the hospital waiting for Bella to wake up. The surgery went well, actually it went really well. But I was anxious to see if she'd forgotten anything. The tumor had spread to a good section of her memory and I was scared that she would forget crucial things.

Jasper and Alice had gone hunting. Nobody wanted to call Rose to come because then it would seem like she would die and Bella wasn't going to die. She was healthy she just had to wake up. Someone knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Charlie." He said once the door was open.

"Carlisle how is she… I just got home." Charlie said in a panic.

"She's fine. I did a simple out-patient surgery and removed the tumor. She'll have some tough rehab but only for two weeks… a month at most." He said. Charlie sighed.

"The last doctor said it was untreatable." He said.

"This is a newer surgery… but I've studied it. She'll just fine…" Carlisle said. I smiled at myself at his words.

"You've got good timing Charlie we were about to leave to get some breakfast… do you want us to bring you back something?" Esme asked.

"No thanks Esme." Charlie said. We left and headed out to the waiting room.

"How's she doing?" Edward asked me once we were away from everyone.

"She just has to wake up. She'll be fine." I said. He nodded.

"How long until she wakes?" He asked.

"It all depends on her." I said. Charlie came running out.

"Wait! She's awake and is in pain!" Carlisle nodded. We all headed back. None of us would leave Bella now. She was up. Edward was happy.

"She's awake?" He asked. It was rhetorical. We walked back in there. Carlisle looked at Bella's charts and at her. I filled my thoughts in his head.

_Give her some the painkillers but only ten grams. She'll have to be watched closely to see if the painkiller will be strong enough. Right now she'll have a massive headache so give her the migraine stuff too. But put it into her IV._

"Alright Bella… you're head hurts?" Carlisle whispered.

"Very badly." She whispered. You could see the pain in her eyes. Carlisle left the room and quickly returned with the medicine. He put them into the IV.

"I've got to make my rounds… I'll check on you soon Bella." He said and went threw the door.

"You're looking good sweetie… I'll see you later." Esme said and hugged her.

"Bye Charlie… Kids are you going to school today?" Esme asked.

"I don't think you'll need to half the schools out in the waiting room… the larger one." Charlie said. We nodded. Esme left.

"Charlie would you like us to leave?" Alice asked saying something for the first time.

"No, I've got to get to work… Bells needs a few friendly faces. I'll check on you after work." He whispered and gave Bella a hug. Charlie left.

"So Lorelai… the surgery when good?" She asked.

"Bella… you need to let me know you start to forget important things like you're name or something…" I said. She nodded.

"I can't remember if I have homework. I'm not sure what day it is… and that's it." She said. I smiled.

"It's Thursday." Edward answered.

"Let's get something to eat." Emmett smiled and grabbed my waist.

"But you guys don't eat…" Bella said.

"We'll be back later." Jasper smiled.

"Get better." Alice and I said. We walked out and closed the door. Edward needed to be alone with her. We walked out into the waiting room and Charlie was right the whole junior class was in the lobby. Angela came over to me.

"You were visiting it her?" She asked. I nodded.

"How is she?" Angela had true concern.

"She's with Edward right now… and we're going to get something to eat… but when we come back we'll take _you _back with us to see her." I said. I put emphasis on you because I knew Bella wouldn't want to see all of these kids. She picked up on it.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Bella's fine the tumors gone. She's just going to have to rehab for two weeks to a months. But she's completely fine." I told her. She smiled and went off to tell everyone else.

We got into the car and raced home. We all sat around the living together and we just talked. It was something that we hadn't done in awhile. I guess this thing with Bella has brought us together more. I got up to get a sweat shirt. I came back and I couldn't find one of mine so I was wearing one of Emmett's.

"Em… I couldn't find a sweat shirt of mine. I hope you don't mind." I muttered and I stood in front of him to put it on. He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the couch.

"Should we go back now?" Alice asked.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Almost two hours." Jasper answered.

"Let's go." Emmett said. We got back to the hospital and the people in the waiting room multiplied. We found Angela.

"Come on." I whispered. We lead her through the throng of people towards Bella's room. Jasper knocked softly on the door and then I grabbed Emmett's hand as we headed in.

"Hey Bella." Alice said. Edward was in a chair at her side.

"We brought you a visitor." Emmett smiled as he hugged her. I grabbed her charts to check them out.

"Has Carlisle been in lately to give you any pain killers?" I asked quickly.

"Yes… I'm fine Lorelai." She said. I glanced at her charts and then back to her monitor. She seemed stable.

"Have you slept?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I nodded and went to go sit on a chair. Angela and Bella talked about useless stuff to us. We piped up every now and then. Angela left.

"So… when do I get to leave?" She asked. She looked at me. Luckily Charlie came in.

"Bella… I've got some bad news." Charlie said. Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"I've got to go to New York for a bit… but if you want me to stay… I won't go…" He said. He looked sad by the fact he had to leave his daughter.

"Charlie, Bella can stay with us. We've got an extra room." Esme said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked as the hope hit his eyes.

"Of course we'd love to take Bella in for you." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks." He said he hugged Bella and left.

"Carlisle when do I get to leave?" She asked. He looked at me.

"Well, if she'd be staying with us… she could leave today… she's been in the hospital for days and she's healthy… we'd just have to watch her carefully… but to be safe… One more day Bella?" I slightly asked.

"One more day." She said but her tone said, tomorrow you're letting me leave. I smiled. We all chatted. Bella finally fell asleep. Alice and I went off shopping and dragged the guys with us for new stuff to but in Bella's room. She was going to have Rose's old room.

We finished setting up and it was tomorrow. Bella would want to come home. We hurried back to the hospital. We got there and there weren't as many people there today.

"Hey Bella how are you today?" I asked.

"Fine." She said. I looked at Edward.

"I can't read her mind… but she seems to be just fine." He answered. I nodded.

"Well, let's take you home Bella." I said after looking over her charts. Edward carefully led her out of the hospital. We headed towards the car. We were a seat short.

"Um…" Alice said.

"Lorelai can sit on my lap." Emmett muttered and he climbed in the car. I sat on top of him. He put his arms around me and Jasper raced us home.

**Hit or Miss? Please review. I'd like to thank again screaming bubbles.**

**P.S. I tried to make this chapter happier.**

**Songs I recommended:**

**Electric Shock (I'm not sure if that's what it's called)**

**Drift me away – Uncle Kracker**


	12. Chapter 12

"_It was on my fifth birthday that Papa put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'Remember, my son, if you ever need a helping hand, you'll find one at the end of your arm.'" – Sam Levenson _

**Chapter Twelve**

Things have been crazy around here. With Bella in recovery none of us have really had any alone time. Whenever anyone talks it's usually about Bella. Mostly because she wasn't getting much better. I was worried for her, mostly because it would be my fault if something happened to her and I couldn't live with that.

I needed her to get better. She had been going alright up until a few days ago. She stopped eating because she was getting sick.

"Carlisle." I called. He appeared.

"I think we should take Bella back to the hospital and get some x-rays… make sure it hasn't come back… we should have given her radiation or something." I said shaking my head.

"And you think this is best?" he asked. I nodded. We walked back in by Bella.

"Bella, we need to take you back to the hospital for some x-rays and maybe a bit of radiation." Carlisle said.

"I don't want to go back… I'm just fine…" She said. She didn't look just fine.

"Carlisle… we need to get her out of here." I said but it was too late. She started throwing up blood.

"Jasper leave!" Carlisle said. Jasper left. Edward got a bucket. Alice was helping. I looked at Emmett he was in pain.

"Em go find Jasper." I said and turned back to Bella.

"Carlisle we need to get her back. She left too early… I knew it was a bad idea." I muttered. We raced her to the hospital. We got her into an x-ray immediately. I shook my head.

"Carlisle, we should've put her in radiation. She needs to go now… and it'll have to be a bit more intense than it should be…" I said shaking my head as I looked over her x-rays. I sighed.

"Lorelai this isn't your fault." He said. I nodded. He wheeled her off to the radiation center. I paced around the waiting room. Edward stared out the window and Jasper and Emmett came in and sat down next to Alice.

"How is she?" Emmett asked. He was so caring.

"She's in radiation." Alice whispered. I balled my hands into fists. I was so upset that I didn't catch this before. This could very well cost Bella her life and everyone knew it. I just wanted to break something.

"Lorelai… are you okay?" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah why?" I snapped.

"Because you keep switching from hate, to furry, to sadness. It's driving me mad." He said.

"Oh sorry." I muttered and kept on pacing. I felt big hands wrap around my waist. They locked me in from moving. I stared straight ahead.

"Lorelai…" Emmett whispered. I turned around with tears in my eyes.

"What's the matter?" he whispered.

"I should've seen this… I'm a doctor… I should've known… I should've seen this coming… if she… it'll be my fault!" I cried into his chest.

"Lorelai, you're only human, we make mistakes… and Bella won't die." Emmett said.

"That's just it… I'm not human, I should've known." I cried. Emmett held me because truthfully he knew I was right. If Bella died, it'd be my fault. Carlisle came into the room.

"Lorelai, I need to see you." He said. I hurried from the room.

"What's going on?" I whispered as the tears streamed madly down my face.

"The cancer has spread… it's moving to more of her organs. But we've got donors here and we'll put them in and it should fix this… but I'll need your help… it'll be an all day thing. So pull yourself together and I'll brief Bella about what's happening while you tell the kids." Carlisle said and walked away again as quickly as he came. I hurried back to the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Um… Bella needs another surgery… the cancer has spread… into other organs but we have donors and if we replace them… the cancer should be gone. All she has to do is take to the organs and some rehab…" I said. Edward punched a window. It shattered.

"And then what happens when that isn't the answer… what else will you do to her before she's just completely lifeless?" He asked in a merciless tone.

"Lorelai, there's no point to save her. Even if you do save her she'll end up dying at some point so what's the point if she goes now or later?" He asked. His voice was hard and cruel.

"Lorelai, we're killers… nothing will change that." Edward said. He turned and his face was bleak but he had tears running down his face.

"Edward Cullen, I promise you. I will save her even if it kills me. I will not go down with out a fight. She will pull through this. And you will be there when she gets out. Now pull yourself together damnit! Edward Bella's scared and needs her family, which is us. So now shape up or I'll beat your ass until you see things clearly." I said the anger was rising to my checks.

"You won't save her. Because you can't." He said. I lunged for his throat. I smashed his head against the window. It also shattered.

"Damnit Edward. You'd better realize that you this isn't about you. So stop throwing yourself a pity party because no one is coming. Now you will go in by Bella and you will see her off to her surgery and whether or not your there when she comes out… well that's your choice but so god help me, you will see her off. Or I'll end your days rather quickly." I growled at him. I pushed him threw the broken window. He fell into the bushes below the window.

"I'll see you in Bella's room and Edward better be there. I'm not messing around." I barked. I headed out of the waiting room. I ran into Carlisle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I barked. I headed in by Bella.

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" I asked. I plastered a fake smile on.

"I'm okay… You will be there helping Carlisle right?" She whispered. She was scared terrified.

"Of course… nothing's going to happen to you. We will fix you… I know how silly it sounds but you'll be as good as new… only this time… we'll keep you in here longer." I smiled a sad smile.

"Where is everyone else?" She whispered.

"They're here somewhere… would you like me to find them?" I asked.

"No, its better they don't see me like this… I'm a mess." She whispered. She looked sad.

"Do you mind if I stay?" I asked softly.

"Sure." She whispered. She and I talked about things light and fluffy. She asked about my power. Edward had mentioned it. I smiled at her.

"Okay Bella…" Carlisle said. "I'll take you to surgery… Lorelai get some scrubs." He said. I nodded and headed over to the waiting room. Everyone was still there.

"Edward what the hell's wrong with you?" I shouted crazy-eyed. I was wild. "She's scared and wants her love there to see her off and tell her it's all right and that you love her… but none of you went to see her! Not one of you! What the hell's wrong with you people?" I shouted.

"If she's going to die, I don't want to see it." Edward said. I laughed.

"She'll die someday and you'll be there but you won't be there when danger's present? Pansy." I shouted. I lunged for him and he was ready this time. I let a loud snarl escape my lips. We started fighting. Until hands grabbed my waist.

"Let me go!" I shouted clawing towards Edward who was still crouched down.

"Lorelai… what's gotten into you?" Emmett asked. I turned around and stared him in the eyes.

"I've lost all of my family. I can't lose her, Emmett. And I basically killed her and I feel horrible and then Edward won't see her and I don't understand why. I shook my head.

"I guess I don't know you after all." I said and I pushed him out of my way and headed to Bella's surgery. I got there and scrubbed in.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said. I smiled at Bella. I was about to say something when someone burst into the O.R.

"Bella, I love you and you'll be fine! I'll see you when you get out!" it was Edward. He had tears in his eyes. The rest of our family was behind him including Esme.

"Bella we love you and we'll be waiting up there…" Alice pointed with her hand to the room above the O.R. "… See you soon." Alice smiled. They all headed out and were upstairs. Edward was standing at the window.

_Thank you Edward._

He nodded.

"Tonight's a great night to save lives." I smiled. We put Bella to sleep and started the transplants. We worked for hours. Carlisle had just put in the liver when she started to code.

"She's coding! Get the crash cart!" Carlisle ordered. I quickly followed his orders.

"She's not responding!" I cried.

**Hit or Miss? I'm thinking I'll do two more chapters… maybe three. (And yes I've planned a happier ending.)**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Here Comes the Moon – George Harrison**

**How to Save a Life – The Fray**


	13. Chapter 13

"_One life is just as important as another so who are we, mere mortals, to judge who should get to keep their life and should forfeit theirs. We should not be so quick to deal out death and judgment." – Unknown _

**I tried to make this chapter longer. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Come on Bella! You can do this." I said as I shocked her. Bella was coding and we had seconds left before she was gone.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I sighed relief.

"Carlisle!" I smiled. I heard cheers from up above.

"Let's finish this." He said. We carefully finished.

"Her vitals are good. She's tough." I whispered. We stitched her back up.

"Cancer is all gone." Carlisle said. We had a nurse wheel her out of here and back to her room. We were scrubbing out.

"You were really good in there today Lorelai." Carlisle said. "What happened… why were you late?" He asked.

"Edward and I got into a fight… I broke a window." I whispered.

"Oh…" He said. We walked out and we were bombarded by our family.

"What happened down there? She's alright right?" Edward asked.

"She coded, but she's stable and she'll be staying here where we can keep an eye on her… before we didn't check for cancer any where else. But she's completely free of it now. But we'll run tests to make sure… but for now she needs sleep… you should wait in the waiting room until she's awake." Carlisle said. They all headed back to the waiting room and Carlisle headed towards Bella's room. I just stood there. Emmett hugged me.

"I am still that person you use to know…" I whispered to him.

"I know babe… I know." He whispered against my ear. I buried my head into his chest. We walked back to the waiting room. I don't know how long we waited. It was at least a day.

"She's up and she's been asking for you… all of you." Carlisle smiled. We all looked around. Everyone was terrified to see Bella. We got up and headed in there. She looked good.

"You lookin' good Bella!" I smiled Alice ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm still dancin'." She smiled. We all sat around and talked to her. Filled her in on what we new. Mostly we told stories of crazy things we'd done. Edward sat at her side and didn't move.

"… I remember one time Jasper and I were so bored we decided to see how long it would take to walk from Forks to Maine… Coast to coast." Emmett smiled.

"At human pace?" Bella asked.

"No. We ran… it took us what…" Emmett said.

"Six days…" Jasper smiled. I looked up at Emmett.

"Weirdo." I laughed. Everyone was laughing.

"Bella how are you feeling?" I asked she looked tired.

"I'm tired." She admitted. I nodded.

"We'll come back when you're awake." Alice said. We slowly left the room. I saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle… you might want to check in on Bella in a few minutes… she'll need pain killers before she falls asleep." I said we headed back home. Jasper and Alice went hunting. Emmett and I stayed home.

"How are you doing?" He whispered and we laid on the couch. He was playing with my hair.

"I was so scared… but I'm better now… she's tough… how are you?" I whispered. I felt at home against his marble chest.

"I've missed you. I can't believe you're really here." He whispered. I didn't know what to say. I turned around to face him.

"I love you Emmett." I whispered as he came down and kissed me. He was gentle. He always cared for everything and everyone. I put my hand on his chest. His hands slid down to my waist and rested there. He pulled back.

"I love you." He whispered. His lips moved down to the hollow of my throat and back up to my lips. We finally pulled apart. We sat on the couch and Emmett flipped channels and I sat there with him. Alice and Jasper came back.

"Let's go back to the hospital." Alice said. We got there and headed towards Bella's room. She was wake.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett smiled. She looked so much better the color was coming back into her face.

"Lorelai, Carlisle wanted to speak to you about x-rays and radiation…" Edward smiled as he squeezed Bella's hand. I grabbed her chart.

"Ah Lorelai… What should we do?" He asked. I looked over her chart again.

"Let's get some x-rays… I don't want to put her through too much radiation if we don't need too… but after the x-rays… she should go in for a light radiation… just for safety." I said. Carlisle and I walked out of the room to see what was open. We got opens and he had to go and I walked back in by Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Well… Carlisle is taking you in for an x-ray and when you're done there… you'll be sent to radiation for a light radiation which means it won't make you sick, but if there is any cancer which the x-rays will tells us there aren't any, it'll wipe 'em out." I smiled. She nodded.

"When do I leave?" She asked.

"As soon as Carlisle comes back." I said. He reappeared at the door and wheeled Bella off. The tests came back negative. All cancer cells gone. I smiled. The radiation was something I wanted to do just incase.

*************************************************************************

The next few months Bella proved to be tough. She fought and won this cancer battle. She was healthy and she'd been doing well. She lived with us so we could monitor her still. She was back at school and everything had finally started to settle down.

Everyone seemed happy things were going well. It was finally summer vacation, no more school.

"I'm bored." Bella muttered. Emmett and Jazz were playing video games. Alice was on her computer I was reading and Edward and Bella were watching the boys play.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Emmett asked not looking away from his video game.

"Something fun." She muttered.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Em boomed. Alice and I smiled.

"We're in." Alice said.

"Me too." Bella and Jasper said together.

"Come on Eddie… you know you want to play." Em smiled.

"Fine." He said. we went into the dinning room and sat around the table.

"Who wants to go first?" Emmett asked. Nobody answered. Emmett smiled.

"I will." He said. Everyone sighed.

"Alice truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Alice said instantly.

"I dare you to use a marker and write, EMMETT IS A GOD, on your shirt in all caps." He said with a cruel smile.

"Emmett this is a new shirt!" Alice whined. Emmett started clucking.

"Fine!" Alice huffed she grabbed a hot pink marker and wrote in all caps, small but big enough to be seen, Emmett's a god. I started laughing. Alice had a smile on her face.

"Lorelai truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said simply.

"I dare you not to touch Emmett for two weeks." She smiled. I laughed.

"Alice that's not fair!" Emmett whined like a five year old.

"Fine." I said coolly.

"Lorelai!" Emmett said. I smacked him.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He sighed.

"Good, I dare you to go skinny dipping in the river." I said. Bella turned red for Edward. He looked annoyed as we all started laughing.

"Fine." He muttered he started running off.

"At human pace." I muttered so Bella could see. He scowled. He walked down the river and it was pretty dark but our eyes could still see. I looked away. Everyone laughed as he came back into the house dripping wet.

"Jasper… truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Jasper said. We were all going to pick dare.

"Good. I dare you to go over to Mike Newton's house and ask him he'd like to have a pillow fight with you…" Edward paused and laughed.

"Fine." Jasper said.

"And… you've got to wear Alice's clothes." Edward finished. Jasper looked annoyed. Alice ran upstairs with Jasper. He came back in a yellow skirt and a white button up blouse. We all headed out to the car. Edward drove madly to Newton's house.

"I hate you." Jasper said as he got out and made his way over to the porch. He rang the bell.

"Hello?" Mike asked. His eyes got wide as he saw Jasper.

"I was wondering if you'd have a pillow fight with me?" Jasper asked and he sounded like he meant it. I could feel the car shake with Emmett's laughter; he was trying so hard to keep it in.

"Um… maybe a different time." Mike said and quickly closed the door. We all burst out laughing. Jasper raced back to the car.

*************************************************************************

The summer was going by quickly. We'd all become untied after Bella's near death year. We were all so close. It was nice.

**Hit or Miss? One chapter left… please review… I'm going to try to have the chapter out tonight before I go to bed… other wise I'll be out later today (Sunday). I can't believe this story's almost over!**

**Books I recommend:**

**Angels & Demons by Dan Brown**

**Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr**


	14. Chapter 14

"_The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved – loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." – Victor Hugo_

**Epilogue **

This year had been crazy. I'd found my Emmett, my husband, my love. Who I'd thought had been dead for years. I meet his family. I live with them. I love them. I saved his brother's love. And yet we're all still close.

"She's here!" Alice called. We ran down stairs and Bella was here. Renee and Esme were still putting the finishing touches on things. Jasper and Emmett were helping. Edward just kind of waited around.

"Come on Bella!" Alice gushed. I was there to make sure Alice didn't go over board. We fixed Bella's hair and did her make up.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked.

"I'm excited and nervous…" She smiled.

"Get the dress?" Alice asked. I hurried out into Alice's room. The dress was beautiful; Bella hadn't seen the finished product so this would be her first time seeing it. People started to arrive. Renee and Charlie came upstairs.

"Bells?" Charlie said from outside the door.

"I'm putting my dress on." She said. We helped her get it on and then we opened the door.

"You look beautiful Bella." Charlie smiled. We'd curled her hair and put a little bit of eye shadow on. And red lipstick. Charlie gave her a hug. Renee came in and they gave Bella a beautiful necklace.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Bella we'll meet you downstairs." I whispered. We let her be as we walked down stairs to be with everyone. Alice walked down holding some flowers. Then I followed. A few minutes later Bella came down stairs. She was beautiful. Emmett grabbed my hand. Edward waited at the bottom of the stairs. He hooked his arm with her and they walked out into the back yard.

The ceremony was sweet.

"Bella, I… I mean, I'd written something down but I can't remember it anymore. So, it's simple I love you. You're my life now." Edward said. Bella smiled. I looked at Emmett.

"Don't cry." He whispered. I grabbed his hand.

"I love you Edward." She whispered back. I started to cry. I glanced up at Alice who was the maid of honor and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Isabella Swan will you take Edward, in sickness and in health?" asked the priest.

"I do." She smiled. He placed the ring on her hand.

"And you do Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." She smiled.

"You may know kiss the bride." Edward leaned in and kissed Bella. Everyone started clapping.

There was dancing and pictures being taken. Emmett and I danced.

"Lorelai… Emmett! Pictures." Alice sang. We all stood together even Charlie and Renee in the picture. The photographer finished up and we danced the night away.

Edward had gotten his happily ever after.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"How they seem so happy…" I whispered I looked up at him.

"I'm glad… he deserves it." Emmett said. I looked up at him, "So do you." He laughed. "I have mine." He whispered and kissed me.

**The end… I hope I didn't disappoint. Please review. I might do more like after the honeymoon… see what everyone's been up to… but only if you guys want. I'd like to dictate this story to two people Firstly, Davis Parker who has helped me edit every chapter. And Secondly, Screaming Bubbles… who has been with this story the whole way. Thank you.**

***If anyone has any ideas for if I should continue this by doing a chapter or two on when Edward and Bella get back from the honeymoon to show what's happened just comment me or something. **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
